


Smitten

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pining, atsushi is in love, kinda introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: It can't be his fault, there's no way it's his fault, it'sAkashiwho's magnetism is driving him crazy.But Atsushi has never minded.





	Smitten

Smitten  
Murasakibara Atsushi/Akashi Seijurou

Sometimes he's Atsushi, other times Murasakibara, occasionally both, and from time to time neither. But it's Aka-chin who decides that, so he's okay with all of it. The same Aka-chin who's eyes swim with the colours of the sun and the sky, dripping pools of red like strawberry, and a smile so soft it lights up his entire room for days. The same Aka-chin who brought him to basketball, who Atsushi is completely and totally in love with. "It's quite a scare to find out you're seriously part of a school team," he heard often, because he's not that kind of person and yet for Akashi, he can be anyone.

And there's nothing to stop his steep, adoration induced descent when he kisses Akashi, slow and soft and the touch drives him insane.  
He's falling, falling, falling, and his precious Aka-chin has no idea what he's done; what effect it has when he raises his pretty fingers up to brush them against Murasakibara's cheek, down the curve of his throat and to hook around his neck without breaking a movement through their kiss. His conclusion is that he's not a good enough kisser so long as Akashi has time to pay attention elsewhere, even if elsewhere is him. " _Atsushi_ ," his eyes flicker, sighing out cold air that brushes the purple haired boy's lips, and maybe he _is_ a good kisser after all. Akashi seems to think so, if the hand that brushes his nape is anything to judge by.

Murasakibara shifts his kisses from the other's lips to the edges of his smile, his cheeks and cheekbones, a short puff of wind at Akashi's earlobes which he knows are sensitive. Akashi hums, approving, besotted, the soft sounds he makes pouring golden warmth into Atsushi's chest, constricting almost painfully, and then Akashi stops him soon after. Murasakibara can tell anyway; how far his Akashi is willing to go with him, at what point he becomes embarrassed, and he's found Akashi blushes adorably easily. His ears turn warm, red, a dusting of colour across his cheeks and an unsure smile that's even _more_ becoming of the Akashi Seijurou only he knows.

And Akashi is indulgent with him, he knows what sweets Atsushi likes, what he doesn't, what time he likes to sleep and when he wants to just hold the other, and it's surprising how often Akashi lets his partner hug him, kiss him, sit with him close enough that their breaths mingle.   
Or just far enough.   
Akashi will read on the couch in his room with his legs sprawled across Murasakibara's lap, the taller seems content to eat his snacks and watch the photo slide on the television that acts as a screensaver.   
But he's always been quick to bore, so as and when he's bored of the pictures he'll move his snacks away and slide his fingers under Akashi's knee, which is met by some resistance and no reaction when he tries to pull, and then nothing at all when he pulls enough to plant kisses on Akashi, _his_ Akashi's leg, thigh, bites the flesh lightly.

It can't be his fault. "Aka-chin just has such amazing skin," he hums, a musing, an observation before he's back at kissing and pressing his teeth lightly to the skin on Akashi's thigh, knee, calf, and repeat. The laugh that comes as a response is breathless, "To eat, Murasakibara?"

"It's addicting."  
"My thighs?"  
"Everything."  
"Mm," Akashi doesn't argue with him, but his cheeks are tinged and his smile is shy and adorable, just so adorable. Murasakibara presses his fingers to Akashi's thigh, feeling the inward dip and the resistance of the sinew of muscle, slackening the pressure and moving up across his torso and palm, open book still in hand. He'll fix that.  
"Aka-chin,"  
"Mm...?"  
"Aka-chin,"  
"Yes?"  
"Aka-chinnnn,"  
"What, Atsushi?"  
"Pay attention to me."

"You _have_ all my attention," he gets, Akashi's slight lowering of eyelids and soft smile an open invitation for a kiss that he just has to take, fingers carding through soft red locks and his free hand still light on the other's. The book that jabs into his rib is moved, kept on the carpet, while the hand in contact with his turns so Murasakibara can lace their fingers, squeezing because he knows Akashi likes to be reassured.

Akashi's free hand shakes but he brings it up to wind around his partner's neck, a soft sound slipping through the air into Murasakibara's mouth, the vibrato on his lips a residue he hunts for once more, chasing, pressing, a soft smile. He catches. Akashi makes that sound again as Murasakibara's teeth graze his lip, and he's gotten his treasure. But he's greedy, he _wants_ , he hums and pulls Akashi closer with the grip he has on the other's hair; a bold move.

The sound the redhead makes is unfair, it nearly drives him crazy, but he instead chooses to softly let go. Akashi looks grateful, satisfied, and happy all at once.  
When he winds his arms around Akashi's torso and waist he wishes for everything to still in his chest, the final minute of a tight bound game is what it feels like to him most.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why every single Akashi fic I've read on this site wants to portray him as evil or the worst kind of person or...yeah no I'm going to change that.  
> Stick with me on it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
